


Road Trip

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Gabriel and Lucifer head out on a road trip with unexpected results. Two-part. Written with my Cas/Gabe.





	1. Chapter 1

"LUC! LET'S GO! I'VE GOT THE CAR PACKED!" Gabriel screamed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and leaned over from the passenger seat to knock on the driver's window. "I'm in the car already, Gabe."

Gabriel, startled, jumped. "Jesus!" He opened the driver's door and smacked Lucifer. "Don't do that!"

Lucifer rubbed the back of his head. "Don't hit me."

"I'll hit you if I please."

Lucifer narrowed his gaze. "No."

"Yes." Gabriel sniffed, slamming the car door and putting the key into the ignition. Lucifer narrowed his eyes to slits and snorted before turning to the window and closing his eyes. What are you doing?" Gabriel poked Lucifer's side.

Lucifer batted him away. "Sleeping. Leave me alone."

"But -"

Lucifer growled. "Gabriel, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Drive or I will get out and teleport there."

Gabriel sniffed and turned the car on. "Ass." He muttered.

"Dick." Lucifer retorted. Gabriel huffed and began to put his seatbelt on, only Lucifer sigh and snap his fingers, switching spots with Gabe then put the car in drive. Gabriel snickered a bit before making himself crazy in the seat. Lucifer didn't reply, but his grip on the wheel tightened as he muttered something under his breath.

"Mmm, what was that?" Gabriel yawned, eyes still shut.

"Nothing." Lucifer growled.

"Tellll meee." Gabriel whined.

"It's nothing."

"It's something if you said it."

Lucifer snorted. "Forget it."

"You know I won't." Gabriel cracked open an eye but Lucifer didn't reply. Gabriel poked his side. "Luc, answer me."

Lucifer batted him away. "Knock it off. You're going to get us in a crash." Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, only to pout instead while Lucifer ignored him.

"Fine. Two can play that game." Gabriel growled but Lucifer didn't reply. The rest of the car ride was silent until, finally, Lucifer parked the car and got out while Gabriel didn't move a muscle.

Lucifer opened Gabriel's door. "Get out." Gabriel ignored him and Lucifer sighed before picking him up and carried him over his shoulder. Gabriel turned into dead weight, letting himself drape over Lucifer, who said nothing and merely carried him inside. Gabriel slipped off his shoulder and flopped onto the ground of the entryway. Lucifer sighed but left him by the inside of the door as he continued walking further inside. Gabriel watched him, continuing to pout.

"Why so grumpy, sweet cheeks?" Crowley appeared next to him.

Gabriel squeaked and jumped. "Crowley?!"

The King of the Crossroads smirked. "Indeed."

"What are you doing here?" He backed up a bit.

"Business with the boss." Crowley jerked his head to where Lucifer was at.

Gabriel stuck out his bottom lip. "Sounds awesome."

Crowley grinned. "Oh it will be." He turned. "Oh, Luci~"

Gabriel jumped up and covered the demon's mouth. "Tell me why you're here."

Crowley pushed him off. "I told you. Business. That's why you came to my house."

"Your . . . house?"

"Whose did you think it was?"

"Not yours."

Crowley snorted. "Obviously."

Gabriel sniffed. "Have fun with grumpy pants." He slipped back to the ground.

"Perhaps you're the grumpy one and he just needs sex." Crowley purred.

Gabriel snorted loudly. "Hilarious."

Crowley smirked. "Care to wager?"

"You bet." Gabriel quirked an eyebrow.

Crowley grinned. "If I can convince Luci to have sex with me, you leave him after watching us have it. If I don't, then I leave you alone."

Gabriel swallowed. "Deal."

"Excellent." Crowley purred and left the room.

A few minutes passed before a loud bang sounded and a furious Lucifer came stomping towards Gabriel. "You asshole!" He snarled.

"Er . . . uh . . ." Gabriel scrambled to get out the door.

Lucifer chased after him before tackling him to the ground. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you actually think that I would cheat on you?!"

"He said you needed to be laid! So I let him!" Gabriel cried out, trying to squirm out of Lucifer's grip.

"And you thought I wanted to fuck Crowley?!"

"He's not that bad!"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "How would you know?"

"I mean he isn't bad looking," Gabriel tried continued glaring at him. "I've never screwed him!"

Lucifer huffed. "But you want me to?"

Gabe shrugged. "If you... Wanted."

Lucifer growled. "Maybe I should if you don't want to do this anymore."

Gabriel narrowed his gaze. "I never said that, did I?" He asked coldly.

"You implied it." Lucifer hissed.

"Didn't." Gabriel said lowly before turning, opening the door, and walking out.

Lucifer chased after him. "Gabriel!" Gabriel kept walking. He walked past the car, past everything, down the sidewalk, and away from Lucifer's cries and pleads. "Gabriel, don't do this! Please!" Lucifer cried. "I need you!"

"Could've told me we were going to Crowley's!" He shouted over his shoulders, not looking back.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal! I came here to grab a few contract papers and that's it!"

"Both of you failed to tell me that! Then you ignored me!" He snapped back, this time slowing until he stopped.

"I had Crowley go tell you I was just grabbing a few papers! What did he say to you?"

"Something about making a deal with me."

Lucifer narrowed his gaze. "What deal did you make with him?"

"He wanted to prove to me you needed to be laid. And if you screwed him, I'd leave you. If you didn't, he'd leave us alone."

Lucifer froze. ". . . You what?" He whispered.

"You heard me."

Lucifer's eyes dimmed and he closed his mouth as he began to shut down slowly. "Do you really think so little of and not trust me?" He mumbled.

"I . . . I . . ." Gabriel stuttered, golden eyes flickering all over but Lucifer's face.

"Do you?" Lucifer whispered, his tone nothing but hurt.

"No . . ." He whispered, finally meeting his gaze.

"Then why would you do that to me?!" Lucifer shouted. "Why would you make me decide like that?!"

"I . . . don't know." Gabriel began to back up.

Lucifer teared up. "I love you." He whispered.

Gabriel was still backing up. "You shouldn't."

Lucifer flinched then hardened. "Yeah, maybe I shouldn't." He whispered.

Gabriel trembled. "Yeah . . ." He bit his lip. Lucifer's eyes flashed with pain and betrayal before he disappeared in a rush of wings. Gabriel stood there. "Crowley?" He whispered. "Crowley!" He called louder.

"No need to shout." The crossroads demon said from behind him.

Gabriel turned around. "Crowley, I messed up."

"When do you not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"There are days." Gabriel defended himself with a snap. "Just . . . help me."

"What deal can I give you?" Crowley smirked.

"Something . . . Anything . . ."

Crowley smirked. "So . . . What if I had him forget you?"

"That wouldn't help! Last time we made a deal . . . Forget it. No deals with you."

Crowley shrugged. "Your loss." He disappeared.

Gabriel was alone again. "Asshole." He began to walk down the streets as clouds turned grey and warm rain fell. "I'm sorry, you little shit, but you deserve better than me anyway." He muttered to himself.

"You're an idiot." Lucifer huffed as he cuffed Gabriel gently before grabbing and pulling him into a hot kiss.

Startled, Gabriel let him. He looked up to him with huge eyes before pulling away. He tugged back. "I'm sorry."

Lucifer sighed. "For what?"

"For being an ass."

"What's new?" Lucifer snorted, but in his eyes, there lurked hurt.

"I . . . I . . ." Gabriel shrugged him off.

"Hey." Lucifer grabbed him. "I'm not saying that I don't forgive you for it, because I do. I will always love you, Gabriel, no matter what you do." He murmured and kissed him sweetly.

Gabriel kissed back this time. "I love you too,Luci."

"Good." Lucifer murmured. "Now lets get going on our road trip."

Gabriel smiled. "Awesome."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer focused on the road as they drove towards their final destination, but reached over every once in a while to touch Gabe's hand almost as if to make sure he was still there. Gabriel would do his best not to flinch as he stared straight out the window. "Gabe?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I think so . . ."

"You're quiet."

"And?"

"You also flinch when I touch you." Lucifer said sadly. "You aren't over it, are you?"

"Maybe." Gabriel wouldn't look at him.

"Gabe, what did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what I did."

"Gabe, I told you that I'm over it." Lucifer murmured but Gabriel merely shrugged. Lucifer sighed before pulling over. "What can I do to make you go back to being the sweets-loving angel?"

"I'm just trying to forgive myself." Gabriel explained.

Lucifer sighed. "Gabe, there's nothing to forgive."

"There is too."

"Like what?"

"I'm still mad at myself."

"Why? There's no reason to be."

"Kinda. Think about the deal I made."

Lucifer sighed. "It's in the past, Gabe."

"Alright . . ." Gabriel relented and Lucifer leaned over to kiss him sweetly. Gabriel kissed him back. "Who'd I be without you?"

"Very fat because of your sweets obsession." Lucifer teased.

Gabriel chuckled and socked him in the arm gently. "That . . . Probably."

Lucifer laughed and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"Love you too, Luci."

Lucifer smiled and began driving again. "Good."

A few hours later, Lucifer pulled into the hotel parking lot and went over to Gabriel's side to pick him up bridal style. "Happy anniversary, angel." He murmured.

Gabriel swung his arms around the Devil's neck. "Happy anniversary to you too, my love." He buried his face in Lucifer's chest. Lucifer purred before carrying him inside and nodding at the demon at the desk then heading to the elevator so they could go to the suite. Gabriel bit his shoulder. "Hungry." He whined, giving a playful smirk.

Lucifer chuckled. "Almost there." The elevator doors opened to the suite, but Lucifer didn't spend any time observing the decor of the room, but rather went straight to the bed and set Gabriel down on it. Gabriel laid on the bed and looked hazily at his lover as Lucifer nipped along his neck. "So . . . How do you want me?"

"In every way." Gabriel mumbled.

"Check." Lucifer whispered as he leaned down to do just that. He did.


End file.
